


Venture

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Series: Foray [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to see what gets Darren going about his kink, and decides to try it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After that first night, Chris knew he kind of needed to have a somewhat serious talk with Darren.

So, after the mind-blowing orgasms that sent them into a semi coma-like sleep for a couple of hours, they woke up in each others arms later that night; happy, sleep warm and relaxed. Chris figured that now would be as good a time as any to bring up the question that'd been on his mind since earlier that day.

"Hey Dare, can I ask you a question?" he mused, voice low as he scratched his fingers affectionately over the other boy's bare chest.

Darren shivered at the sensations but none the less mumbled out a sleepy "m'hmm" over a little yawn.

Chris flushed, wondering if Darren would mind him asking this question. He knew he had to bring the topic up if they wanted to keep doing... whatever this was, and he needed to know some details first before they moved forward.

"Why did you... y'know, let yourself get that bad, today? There's bathrooms in the trailers and on set, you could have gone before we left if you needed to. So... why didn't you?"

There was a silence; a moment of hesitation in which a million thoughts ran through Chris's head. _Oh god, I pushed too far, oh god, he thinks I'm crazy, it none of my business, why am I being so nosy?! Oh my god ___.

Luckily, the silence didn't last too long. Chris felt Darren take in a deep breath, chest rising significantly under his hand.

"Well... ya see... I kind of have this... I don't know... I have this, thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't even know what you would call it. I guess it's kind of a kink, really. But ever since I was younger, and I mean like, high school age, it's kind of gotten me off to hold it in all day. I like how desperate it makes me feel, and I like when I have to go so bad that other people around me can tell. It's just something I've always done and it makes some of the more monotonousness days interesting, I guess. But honestly, it just really gets me going."

Chris's eyes widened as he felt his stomach tingle with arousal. The thought of Darren actively holding it in, on purpose, because it turned him on to do so was one of the sexiest things he could ever possibly conjure up inside his own head.

"I think I took it too far today, though. I've never had to go that bad before, and I usually never have accidents. I must have drank too much or something, I don't know. I'm never going that far with it again though, it was torture."

Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Darren's waist, snuggling into the top of his stomach as he mulled over this new information. So Darren got off on holding it in. All day, purposely denying his body of the relief it was craving, and apparently, drinking more than he usually would have in order to make the need even worse.

Chris began wondering what that would feel like. If Darren had been doing it for this long, then obviously he was getting something huge out of it.

It was something Chris wanted, _needed ___to understand.

"I wanna try it too," Chris said suddenly, leaning up and looking into what he could see of Darren's eyes through the darkness.

"W-what?" the other man sputtered, clearly caught of guard by the statement.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "Obviously there's something pretty amazing about it if it gets you off so hard. I wanna see if maybe I'll feel the same way."

"It's not that easy though. You gotta know your limits and stuff, and if you do it without knowing how much you can take and for how long first, you'll wind up like I did today."

"Well it didn't work out too bad in the end, now did it?" Chris asked smugly, rolling over slightly and straddling Darren's thigh with his own to emphasize thr point.

Darren obviously couldn't argue. "And who knows," Chris continued, "Maybe seeing me like that will turn you on like it did with me, so we'll both get something good out of this. Worth a shot, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay! You convinced me. We'll try it tomorrow," and Chris could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice as he added "You better get ready, Colfer."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chris and Darren woke up a tangle of limbs and bed sheets; half cuddling and half sprawled on top of one another, a little uncomfortable and a lot overheated. But as they both floated back down from their dreams and into consciousness, the events of last night returning to the forefront of their minds, neither could deny it: this was nice.

A little awkward? Maybe. Before yesterday, Darren and Chris hadn't been much more than best friends and coworkers who probably flirted a little bit more than necessary and who occasionally made out at a party when they had a little too much to drink. The hookups had never turned into anything more than sloppy, lazy kisses and caresses underneath the fabric of respective shirts. But now... well. Now, neither Darren or Chris could really define what was happening between them, but they definitely crossed some kind of line last night and they were undoubtedly something, at the very least.

Both boys decided they kind of liked that very, very much.

"Morning, dork," Chris smiled at Darren as he watched the other man try to blink the remnants of sleep away, fluffy curls sticking this way and that and a dopey, half smile plastered against the side of his face.

"Mmm-morning," Darren mumbled back, lifting himself up a bit and gazing down at Chris.

Darren was actually kind of surprised to be stunned at the sight that lay before him. He'd always known Chris was attractive. There had never been any denying that fact; it was obvious. Perfect hair and clothes and skin and body, Chris was a packaged deal and Darren had always very much appreciated his aesthetic appeal. But this morning, when Darren peaked over the rumbled pillows to gaze down at the boy next to him... well, it was fucking cheesy to say his breath had been taken away, but really, what other explanation or definition could he give to the fact that it felt like someone had punched the air from his lungs?

Chris was absolutely gorgeous. But he was gorgeous in a way Darren had never seen before. He was just beautiful, and it turns out he didn't even have to try. Darren wasn't sure what it was. If it was the way the sun was shining through the window and making Chris's skin glow. Or maybe the fact that the golden-green in the middle of dark blue irises was popping out in a way it never quite had, or maybe just the fact that his sun-streaked light brown hair had broken free from it's shell of hairspray and product and was flopped against the side of his head just right, but... damn, Chris was just really, really beautiful this morning. 

"What are you looking at? You look freaking nauseated, Dare." Darren was broken from his slight trance by Chris's smooth, playful tone, but immediately dropped whatever expression he was holding because yeah, that's definitely not what he'd been going for at all.

"Nothing, man... it's just, uh. You know, you look... good." Darren stumbled. He was never one to have trouble finding the right words but he wasn't sure how far he should go, and he was afraid it'd be too much if he used one of the adjectives to describe Chris that had popped into his head in the last minute or so. Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, sexy...all of those just seemed to hold so much punch and he didn't want to send Chris running if he used one of them.

Darren saw Chris flush anyways, and Darren felt a funny fluttery feeling in his stomach as he watched Chris close his eyes and let out an amused breath, cheeks tinged pink from the effects of the compliment. "You do too," Chris countered when he opened his eyes and looked up.

Darren smiled, and they kind of just looked at each other for a second and they were definitely having a moment of some sort but unfortunately time continued to move forward in that annoying way it always did and suddenly Chris's alarm was blaring at them and the boys just about fell off the bed when they jumped together in surprise.

They laughed it off though and Chris reached over to shut off the alarm, turning back to Darren with a slightly more serious expression. "We gotta be at work in about an hour. Do you still wanna, y'know, do that... thing?"

It took him a second but suddenly Chris's suggestion from last night worked its way back to Darren's brain and yes, yes, he definitely still wanted to do that thing. 

Because after sleeping on it, Darren had come to the conclusion that this scenario could be extremely, extremely hot. The thought of Chris experiencing what Darren experienced when he did it... the thought of pushing Chris to his absolute limit... the thought of him squirming and desperate... the thought of holding him down and making out with him while he tried to hold on to an overfull bladder. It was extremely, extremely exciting and while Darren was still having trouble pushing down the bubble of concern in his gut, curiosity (and a good amount of arousal) won out and he knew. They were going to do this.

"Yeah, I still do. But listen Chris, I've been doing this for years and this is your first time so I'm gonna tell you what to do and when you should do it to make sure everything goes smoothly. I want to make this good for both of us. So just follow my lead, okay?"

Chris smiled up at Darren but said nothing, simply signing a salute instead, eyes bright with anticipation something else Darren couldn't quite place. God, Chris was beautiful and all that, but on top of it he was freaking adorable, too.

Darren huffed out a laugh. "Okay. Go get ready, and make sure you pee. You always wanna start on empty and then build it up from there. So enjoy it. It's gonna be the last time you'll be going for a while."  
\--

"All of it?! Seriously?!"

"Yes all of it! It's not that much. I've drank more than that in a sitting when I wasn't doing this on purpose, so drink up."

Chris was staring hesitantly down at the two water bottles and medium-sized mug of coffee Darren had placed in front of him. Darren hadn't thought that would be a bad starting point, but apparently Chris disagreed, and Darren couldn't really gage whether it was him who drank too much on a normal basis, or Chris who drank too little. Either way, Chris seemed to find the notion that one could fit that much liquid into their stomach at once absolutely ludicrous, but to Darren it was honestly just another start to any other day.

But Darren didn't want to make Chris do anything he didn't want to do. Chris had agreed to this, but then again Darren was perfectly aware that different people had different limits. Chris may be taller and a bit broader than Darren, but that didn't mean their internal organs matched that ratio and Chris could very well have an extremely tiny stomach and bladder in comparison to Darren's own.

"Okay, okay, tell you what. You can drink the coffee and the water bottle here, and the second water you can just sip on the way to set so you don't feel too full or uncomfortable or anything too fast, okay? Wouldn't want you to spew on my pants or anything."

Chris sighed in relief, taking a large gulp of his coffee. He swallowed before huffing at Darren, the signature smirk from yesterday gracing his features yet again. "Like that would be the worst thing that's been on your pants in the past 24 hours. You're lucky I got my washer and dryer fixed last week or else you'd be making the walk of shame to the laundromat down the street in sweatpants that probably wouldn't fit your legs by a good five inches. Really you should be thanking me, Darren."

Darren felt his face heat up at the reminder and was unfortunately completely unable to come up with any type of witty response. He settled instead for a signature pout that he always used in situations like this, and its 100% rate of effectiveness was proven yet again as Chris giggled loudly and leaned across the table for a quick kiss on the side of Darren's mouth. "I win," Chris told him once he pulled away.

"Ugh, just shut up and drink your coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to take Chris's car to set instead of a taxi (half due to convenience and half to avoid a repeat with a less-lucky repeat of yesterday) and the ride its self actually turned out to be mostly quiet. Surprising really, when factoring in the amount of flirting the two of them had been doing from the moment they'd woken up that morning. But Chris was in his own little world and that's what tended to happen when he became thoughtful. He figured the same must be true for Darren. Luckily, it was a comfortable and easy silence. They both needed the time to just think and were pretty grateful for the chance, all things considered.

Because Chris would be lying if he said he wasn't a least a _little ___, just ever so _slightly ___hesitant about the days impending events. He'd never done anything like this before. Never even considered it really, and though he knew he fully trusted Darren to take care of him, he was still perfectly aware that things weren't going to be particularly easy for him, either.

Because yes, the idea excited Chris in theory. But in reality, he wasn't sure exactly how "good" he was going to be at what he’d be expected to do. On a normal day, he would never even consider letting himself hold past a slightly more than uncomfortable level. His life was far too busy and hectic for Chris to even think of allowing the distraction of a full bladder to sneak it's way into his concentration. Needs like that were always taken care of right away, whenever possible, because running on a full tank just wasn't an option. Chris knew today was definitely going to take him past what he would usually consider his normal limits. Very well past them really, if the plan that he and Darren had come up with for the amount of liquids he was expected to consume in the next few hours was any indication.

At the same time though, Chris really wasn't worried about whether or not he would derive pleasure from all of this. He kind of knew for a fact that he would. Because he had a secret; something he'd never told anyone before because he was pretty sure nobody would really get it or understand. Because some nights, when the stars aligned and he had enough time between filming and writing and sleeping at decent hours... when he allowed himself time he would need to snake his hand underneath the waistband of his pajama pants and just fuck himself into his fist for an hour or so... well, let's just say that if he decided to hold off on a bathroom trip leading up to it, things could be significantly amplified in a incredibly positive way.

So yes, he was perfectly, _personally ___aware of just how easily a full bladder could cross the line from being uncomfortable into being something that he could actually enjoy. He got it. But the difference was that those instances had taken place in a controlled environment, in his own bed and in his own apartment, alone, and for very short periods of time. The idea of being in such a vulnerable state in front of all of his coworkers - in front of Darren... well, okay, that part was hot but still… it was still a little nerve wracking.

But he didn't care, not really, not right now. Because he was with Darren. Darren, who'd said he'd watch out for Chris and make sure this would be good for the both of them. Darren, who'd been doing this for a long time and pretty much knew the ins and outs of everything anyway. Darren, who'd told him they could stop at any time and Darren who'd promised to make sure that Chris didn't embarrass himself in front of anyone. And because of all of those reassurances, Chris felt safe and protected. He felt almost invincible. And so, it was with an easy smile on his face that he threw caution to the wind, tilted his head back, and chugged the rest of the second water bottle in a few large gulps.

Twenty or so minutes later they arrived at the set parking lot and everything was as it usually was, save the added bonus that Darren seemed to be walking just a bit closer to Chris’s side than he usually did. Chris tried to brush it off, tried to be casual about it. But when Darren looked up at him with those huge multicolored eyes (seriously, there had to be at least five different shades of brown and gold and green mixed somewhere in there) and smiled with that cute little side of his smile yet again, Chris couldn’t help the large grin that he immediately returned, almost forgetting he was in public as the urge to link his arm through Darren’s and march proudly onto set with the other man glued to his left side just about won out. But no. If he did anything like that, Chris might as well just a wear neon sign above his head blinking the words “Hello we got each other off last night and now I’m kind of starting to realize I have feelings for this guy so I can’t keep my hands off him sorry don’t mind us carry on,” and yeah, he’d rather not do that.

They finally made it onto set, Chris successfully having resisted any and all instincts to cuddle closer to Darren’s side or maybe hold his hand or possibly wrap his arm around his waist; three feats he felt rather proud of, thank you very much. 

The second they stepped through the doors, Chris felt a little tug on his wrist. He looked over at Darren and saw him nodding toward the table that normally kept their free coffee and donuts. Wait… what? More coffee hadn’t been in the plan…

Chris furrowed his eyebrows together as a silent response to the tug but followed nonetheless, still trusting Darren not to steer him wrongly.

To Chris’s surprise, Darren simply picked up a small water bottle and placed it his hand. Then he leaned up and began whispering something in Chris’s ear that Chris only kind of half heard since he was a too distracted by how intimate the action was and how much the warm breath tickled as it ghosted over his skin.

Damnit, Chris really was just a little bit smitten, wasn’t he?

“Sip this slowly,” Darren instructed quietly as he tippy-toed slightly to get as close to Chris’s ear as possible, “But make sure you don’t chug it. When I was doing this yesterday, I came over here and drank an entire iced coffee instead of just water and I think that’s where I started making the wrong turns. Caffeine is a diuretic which means it’s going to flush out more water from your system a whole lot faster than normal, and it’ll make you need to go even worse. It also makes you thirsty, which won’t help either. So the coffee you had this morning should be enough. Just sip on this for the next few hours to keep everything hydrated and in balance, okay?” 

Chris nodded and gripped the water bottle, happy that Darren wasn’t lying when he’d said he knew what he was doing. He seemed to be holding up the “I’ll take care of you” end of the deal pretty well, too. “You got it, Dare,” Chris smiled, swallowing down the last remaining bits of nervousness as he felt Darren squeeze his hip before looking up him with a face that he’d only ever seen on Blaine and… god, was Darren becoming just as “a little bit smitten” as he was?

Well, Chris really, really hoped so.

The boys parted ways a few minutes after that, both needing to get to their own trailers for hair and makeup and wardrobe and such. Chris had been doing it for so long now that he floated through the tasks thoughtlessly, only making polite conversation with his stylists here and there as needed because really, his mind was distracted. He was _waiting ___.

And then, finally, maybe an hour or later, he felt it; the slight pressure between his legs that might not have even garnered his attention on a normal day if he hadn’t been looking for it specifically. But it was there, and it was real. His bladder was beginning to fill.

Chris shifted in the makeup chair he was currently sitting in but didn’t bother crossing his legs or trying to ease the feeling at all. He was welcoming it, really. 

Honestly? He wanted more.

Because Chris was now fully looking forward to this experience. Darren had completely washed away all of his reservations with his confident words and that smile and those eyes, and now Chris just wanted things to move along. He needed to see what was so damn exciting about all of this and he wanted to know _now ___.

He knew he should be patient. He was going to feel the full weight of all that water and coffee very soon, but he was so anxious and though he was usually a patient person, he wanted to speed things up. Just a bit, just a tiny little bit. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

So, he reached down (much to the annoyance of the stylist who’d been fussing over a stubborn lock of his hair, oops) and grabbed the water bottle Darren gave him earlier. He uncapped it and drank about a fourth of it in large gulps, reveling in the increased pressure he immediately felt as the water slid down and settled into his stomach. 

It still wasn’t exactly what he was looking for though. Chris smirked as an idea suddenly came to him. Feeling a little daring, he inconspicuously reached for his lower belly and rested his hand there, then simultaneously leaned forward just a tad while pressing the tips of his fingers inwards.

The payoff was instant. The feeling suddenly amplified and surged throughout his entire lower stomach, and the deeper his fingers went in, the more intense it got. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it; it was like a switch in his brain had been flipped and what had previously been a feeling that he normally kept filed away as “annoying distraction” was suddenly exciting and almost scandalous.

He let up after a moment or two, leaning backwards in his chair and sighing as the pressure backed away. He was satisfied now, and content to wait for it to really hit him.

He fell into easy conversation for the next half hour or so with the girls that were working on him. Once he was all airbrushed and hair-sprayed and primped up a bit later, it was time to squeeze himself into another one of Kurt’s elaborate outfits; something that always took some mental preparation and a good stretch. He heaved a happy sigh as he climbed out of the chair and stretched out the slightly cramped muscles of his back, neck and torso.

He stopped suddenly and immediately straightened himself back to a normal position when he felt it; his bladder was now definitely significantly fuller than it had been when he’d felt it make its first appearance. Chris was almost surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t have been. Darren had warned him that the coffee was going to make him need to go faster than normal, and it wasn’t like Chris didn’t have any experience with the effects of caffeine on his body. He drank way more Diet Coke than was probably healthy and it tended to have him hitting the bathroom a good two or three times after a single consumption. But… he was just a little thrown off, he supposed. That’s all.

He shrugged it off. The need was still at the “easily ignored” stage and he needed to focus since it was now getting closer and closer to his call time. He shook away his thoughts and headed for the wardrobe section of the trailer.

Luckily, Kurt’s outfit was pretty simple today. Skinny jeans, a button down shirt, and some kind of wildly-patterned ascot. Of course, the jeans were probably going to be skintight and the shirt a little snug, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to after four years of stuffing himself into clothes that could easily fool someone into thinking he sprayed them on with designer spray-paint, so he was pretty sure he was getting off easy today.

The added discomfort of his filling bladder turned out to only be a little bit of an annoyance as he shimmied into the jeans and buttoned them up. Of course, there was now a steady pressure cutting into his middle that hadn’t been there before, but that was what he wanted, right? 

Yeah, it was fine. It didn’t stop him from sneaking his thumb under the waistband to loosen it up a bit and ease up some of the biting tightness, but no, everything was still fine.

At least, it was.

Chris exited the changing room part and his two stylists immediately began swarming him as they tried to get the ascot to fall around his neck just right. Chris honestly wasn’t paying much attention to them at all as they squawked and argued at each other until he heard the word “belt” and a second later became aware of something looping around his waist and being pulled just a bit too tight and okay, no. This was _not ___fine.

But Chris knew he couldn’t argue. He could loosen up the belt the second he was out of the sight of his stylists but these two were the slightly more manic ones and he’d learned by now that it was useless to even suggest an alteration to one of the outfits they’d dreamed up. He’d just have to deal with it for now.

So, he grinned and bared it as they flitted about, each trying to win their side of the argument about which pair of boots would go best with the dark wash jeans he was wearing. But Chris felt himself getting more and more impatient by the second. His need was steadily increasing with every second that damn belt hugged him too-tightly across his lower abdomen, and he felt himself having to clench down slightly just to keep it in check. If he hadn’t been distracted by his bladder before, he certainly was now.

But finally, after another ten minutes of jumbled arguments and shoelaces being taken far, far too seriously, the two of them released him from their metaphorical clutches. Chris sighed in relief as he quickly undid the belt and pushed it back a few notches, feeling the pressure on his bladder recede immediately. He let his muscles relax slightly as he rolled his eyes and went to go find Darren again, mindlessly sipping on his now almost-empty water bottle the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

When Chris finally found Darren again he was leaning up against a wall and staring down at his phone in some sort of deep concentration, uncharacteristically alone yet again. Chris almost wondered if something was wrong until he realized Darren was probably waiting for him, resisting his social butterfly-like tendencies just so he could be alone with Chris some more. The thought made a thrill shoot down his spine and he smiled as he finally got close enough that the other man would be able to see him from the corner of his eye.

A cheery little "Hey man!" snapped Chris from his lingering thoughts as he was met with Darren's big hazel eyes, sparkling in that particular way they always did whenever he was over-excited, or just happy in general. It was so endearing that Chris almost missed it when Darren mentioned he'd just been texting him to ask where he was, and with another shiver Chris realized that his previous thoughts about Darren wanting to have him alone were confirmed to be correct.

And Chris's grin grew wider but faltered just a bit immediately afterwards, because all the shivering he'd been doing wasn't exactly helping his current situation. His bladder seemed to press even further now, despite the fact that his belt and pants were just as loose as they would be any other day, and he felt the need inside of him increasing even more rapidly than he expected it would.

He tried to brush it off again, but the realization made him furrow his brow and squeeze his thighs together just a bit tighter. It didn't really didn't help much, but he had to do _do something. ___

He'd assumed the action had been subtle, but the way Darren's eyes immediately dropped to right below Chris's waistline proved that he was being maybe just a little bit obvious. But Chris kept quiet and watched the boy in front of him, waiting for whatever reaction Darren was going to give him. 

And as predicted, a small smirk appeared across the other man's features. Typical.

However, the smirk faded ever so slightly and a raised brow formed instead, after Darren shifted his gaze from Chris's thighs to the water bottle in his right hand.

"Chris," Darren began in a low whisper, voice gentle and holding an undertone of concern. "I told you not to drink so much water so fast, man. That bottle is like, basically empty. How bad do you have to go right now?"

Chris glanced down at his hand and with a bit of a sink in his stomach he realized that the water bottle Darren had instructed him to take small sips of over the next few hours only had a couple gulps-worth left. He hadn't even realized he'd done that! He knew he'd chugged it a little bit fast at first, but he hadn't meant to almost _finish ___it.

Either way, Chris now had three water bottles and a cup of coffee inside of him. And he already had to go pretty badly, if he was being honest with himself. Oops.

"Uh, kind of bad," Chris answered honestly, not able to lie to Darren. "I mean, I did chugged it a little bit but I meant to save the rest for the whole day. I guess I just wasn't thinking. Sorry, Dare."

Darren's expression grew even softer at Chris's words and he smiled warmly, reaching an arm out and resting it on the back of Chris's elbow. "Don't apologize, it's all good. Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. But anyway, our call time is in a couple minutes. Let's just go to set and chill, okay?"

And Chris's residual nerves faded as he smiled, nodded and followed after Darren. They were filming another choir room scene, the second half of a performance they filmed last week. And as luck would have it, neither Darren or Chris had speaking roles today, either. Normally, they'd both probably feel a bit exasperated at being called in for a full day just to film a few scenes that they didn't even have lines in... but since today wasn't exactly normal, neither of them were really complaining.

At least, not about that, anyway. Chris on the other hand definitely had a few choice complaints on the forefront of his mind at the moment, but none of them were actually work-related.

Because as soon as Chris sat in the seat Darren had pointed out to him after he'd plopped down in the one next to it, Chris realized he was not going to be having an easy time sitting here for the next couple of hours. His too-tight jeans were cutting right into his sensitive lower stomach, intensifying his urge to pee even further. He really, _really ___had to go now, and Chris was almost shocked at how fast that need had slammed into him.

He groaned softly under his breath and instinctively crossed his right leg over his left, happy to find that this time the pressure was right over his crotch and enough to make the urgent feeling die down a bit. Chris gave a little huff, dropping his hands to either side of his chair and scooting back a little bit, trying to make himself look a little bit less uncomfortable than he actually felt.

It took a few moments, but the waves of need that were currently rolling through him eventually backed off slightly, leaving him so that he was at least able to _think ___again.

He tightened his thighs again for good measure and felt a gasp suddenly escape his throat. The extra pressure on his cock sent a jolt of what felt like electricity throughout his entire body and was even more pleasurable than it had been just moments before, though he wasn't really sure exactly why. Whatever it was, Chris was sure he'd never quite felt like this before, and the knowledge that Darren was probably sitting next to him and watching his every single move only intensified the feeling inside him.

Chris wasn't sure just how to define what he was feeling at the current moment, but he knew one thing for sure; he liked it. He definitely, definitely did.


	5. Chapter 5

Things continued like that for a while. The crew and and a few members of the cast worked on getting certain shots in place for the dance scene while everyone who was seated chatted amongst themselves. Darren was as talkative as ever, making quips and under-the-breath comments about what was going on around them. The usual, really, and it was so normal that Chris about the need currently growing inside his body.

That is, he did for a while. But as ten minutes turned into twenty minutes which eventually turned into thirty, Chris was becoming a bit frantic. His bladder just felt so round, heavy, and full inside of him and seemed to be making his entire body feel like it was being shocked with little jolts of electricity. Every limb itched with the need to move. He groaned a little and began jiggling his right leg up and down, hoping it would provide some kind of distraction or possible relief.

But it wasn't working. The movement was only irritating his struggling bladder as it continued to fill with urine... but there wasn't much else he could do. A part of him started to long for the bathroom. He didn't want to go, but... it would just feel so _good ___. To feel the hot urine rush through his cock, to feel his bladder slowly shrink as it emptied... There was no harm in fantasizing about how nice it would be to be able to pee, right?

Wrong. Thinking about peeing only made him want to pee even more, and soon it was like the little electric shocks were increasing, making his still-jiggling leg move even faster. It was almost uncontrollable, and apparently contagious as well as his left leg began shaking up and down too. Even though his bladder throbbed in protest of the rapid movements, there wasn't anything much he could do to distract himself from how badly he wanted to pee.

He shifted a bit on his chair and tried to just ignore the burning urge inside of him, but it was so much easier said than done. He was feeling so, so full by now, and the waistband of his jeans was still cutting right into the middle of his bladder, drastically increasing the pressure that was already there. He whined a little in his throat and straightened out his spine, leaning back and trying to keep as much weight off of his tender lower stomach as he could.

It didn't help as much as he'd hoped, though, and he gasped as his bladder gave another surge of urgency. God, this was turning into a full blown emergency. He'd never had to go this bad so fast before, it was so unexpected and was coming seemingly out of nowhere. Chris honestly couldn't believe how much he'd filled up in such a short amount of time, and if this hadn't been the effect he was trying to achieve, it would have been a bit worrying.

But Chris knew this was what he'd signed up for, and he wanted it. He wanted to experience the full-blown, aching, can't-think-or-even-stand-up-straight desperation. He wanted to make himself have to go so bad that'd he'd never, ever forget the feeling, and he wanted to know what was so exciting about it. Discomfort was a given, and it was something he was just going to have to put up with as a side-effect of everything else he'd be getting out of it.

So, Chris crossed one leg over the other, squeezing his thighs tightly together and simultaneously pressing down on his dick a bit. The small pressure helped for the time being and seemed to take some of the edge off for now, but he knew there was no way it was going to last for very long. He could feel his bladder expanding and stretching inside of him, trying to contain everything as his body continued to pump it full of even more urine, and Chris could tell that the desire to let it out was only going to get worse from this point forward.

He groaned as the minutes ticked by, the frantic need to piss becoming almost impossible to ignore. He wrapped one arm bouncing a little in his chair in an attempt to distract himself.

"You're desperate now, aren't you?"

It took a moment for Chris to snap out of his thoughts, but when he did he realized Darren has just spoken to him in a soft, whispered voice. "H-huh?" Chris asked, sputtering as he tried to comprehend the question.

"Don't play dumb with me," Darren smiled, a small laugh working it's way into his still-hushed words. "All the signs are there. You're either desperate, or getting there really fast. I can tell."

Chris shifted in his chair a bit, attempting to gage how he was feeling at the moment but found he wasn't really sure how to respond. How can you tell when you're desperate? Was there a definition? And what the heck were these "signs" Darren that was talking about? He had no clue.

He decided to tell Darren this, causing the other man to laugh again in response. The cute little smile that lit up his whole face appeared along with the tiny giggle before Darren's expression turned thoughtful. "You can't really define it, I guess. It's something you just kind of... know." He paused, obviously taking a moment to think about it then lowered his voice further as he continued. "It's like... it's that feeling you get when you can't think of anything else you'd rather do than go pee. When you can't sit still and and you feel all full and uncomfortable but also anxious and jumpy, and you just want to let it out so _bad ___even though you know you can't. When your legs can't stop bouncing and your bladder is throbbing and you just want to run to the bathroom, but you keep holding it in instead. I mean... that's how I'd describe it, I suppose."

And Chris's cheeks began blushing pink because it was like Darren had just stepped into his head and repeated back to him every thought and feeling that'd been running through his mind for the past fifteen minutes or so. It was strange; but in a good way, because knowing that he was feeling exactly how Darren felt when he does this was a pleasant mix of both comforting and exciting.

So he shrugged his shoulders and felt a little smile stretch across his lips as he looked over at Darren. "I'm definitely desperate right now, then."

Their eye contact didn't break for several moments, so Chris immediately noticed how Darren's eyes had darkened and became hooded, his front teeth biting down hard into his lower lip in response to Chris's words. "We're really hungry right now, aren't we? Sucks that we missed breakfast, we should go grab something to eat before they start filming, shouldn't we?"

Darren didn't even wait for Chris to respond before he jumped up and softly tugged on Chris's arm, encouraging him to stand. Even though Chris had a feeling he knew where this was going, he wasn't exactly as able-bodied as Darren was right now and he could tell that standing up quickly, or even standing at all, was going to have some negative effects.

He tried, though. Slowly, at first, and keeping his thighs clamped tightly together, he raised himself from his chair, the fullness in his bladder immediately making its self known as gravity pressed down into it hard. Chris groaned a small little groan in the back of his throat as the pressure on his throbbing bladder increased, but he managed to straighten himself out and follow Darren off the set, looking (he hoped) like he wasn't carrying a loaded bladder full of piss inside his body.

Darren led him towards their food table, Chris being unable to resist grabbing at his cock as they passed the men's room. His every instinct told him to rush in and piss, and the door was temping him so greatly as his bladder clenched and throbbed against the waistband of his pants.

Chris wasn't sure where he was being taken, but he definitely didn't expect to be standing outside of a maintenance closet a few moments later. Darren looked both ways before twisting the handle and tugging on Chris' hand, pulling him into the darkened closet. The two of them were doused in darkness and Chris momentarily lost his bearings until he heard a click followed by a light filling the room, illuminating Darren's face as he stared up at the other man with determined eyes and slightly parted lips.

And the next thing he knew, Darren's large hands here gripping his hips, pushing him backwards against the far wall of the closet. Chris felt the cool wall press against his back, and a moment later, Darren's firm, full lips were on his, teeth biting, mouth sucking, Chris immediately reacting, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into the slick heat of Darren's mouth.

"God," he heard Darren moan as he pulled away slightly from the kiss to speak. "No wonder you were so turned on yesterday, you're so fucking hot like this Chris."

Chris was about to respond when Darren pressed his mouth back up against his, fingers tightening their grip on his hips and digging into the muscle there. Chris groaned and dropped his hands to Darren's lower back, unable to resist sliding them lower to press into the swell of Darren's ass, the flesh firm yet relenting as he molded his fingers into it, grabbing a handful and squeezing.

This caused Darren to moan out loud, his body immediately responding by pressing himself against Chris further, his entire torso aligning with Chris'. And that would have been nice, really, to feel the heat and the firmness of Darren against him; but Darren's stomach was pressing into his hard, putting unnecessary pressure on his bursting bladder, making Chris feel like he was going to explode with the pressure he suddenly felt inside.

A whine escaped his throat and he grabed Darren's hipbones, pushing them back in a frantic attempt to remove the weight on his tender lower stomach. And Darren moved, immediately looking down then back up at Chris, the look in his eyes even lustier when he realized what he'd done.

And Darren groaned, nesteling his mouth into the crook of Chris' neck and sucking on the loose skin, breath puffing warm and fast and giving Chris goosebumps all over. And then there were hands skimming the rim of his jeans, fingers dipping below his waistband and grabbing at the shirt tucked into his pants, removing it and shucking it up to expose his stomach. Darren used one hand to hold Chris' shirt up, the other to undo his belt and pop open the button on his constricting jeans. Chris felt immediate relief when the pressure of the belt and his pants was gone, but his bladder throbbed right after when it was given even more room to fill and expand, and he whined a little as he brought his hand down to lightly cover it almost protectively.

Chris gasped, feeling how swollen he was on the surface of the fullness inside him. It shouldn't be a surprise, but god, he'd never felt like this before. His usually flat and toned lower stomach was sporting a big round mountain of a lump, the swell of his overfull and straining bladder jutting out sharply beneath his skin. He lightly ran his fingers across it, amazed at how large and full his bladder seemed to have expanded over the past few hours, not even really knowing that had been possible.

And then, suddenly Darren's hand covered his, interlacing their fingers where they rested together on Chris's swollen stomach.

"God, you're so full, Chris. So full and sexy, I bet you have to go so fucking badly. Just keep holding it in for me."

And for the second time, Chris was about to respond when suddenly he felt Darren applying pressure, forcing their hands into the large bump and flattening part of it. Chris immediately felt the reaction in his body, all the pent up piss sitting in his bladder suddenly feeling like it was going to come flooding out of him, the base of his dick burning as he desperately clenched down internally, squeezing his muscles tight in order to keep in every last drop of liquid inside his body.

Chris whimpered loudly, pushing back on Darren's hand and crossing his legs tightly; one thigh over the other and burying both hands into his crotch, bladder sloshing and contracting as he tried to control himself. God, he had to piss so fucking bad, and he was getting so desperate. He needed to piss, he just needed to _go ___. Chris wriggled on the spot and squeezed his thighs tighter around his wrists as his hands tried to wrap around his throbbing cock the best they could. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, suddenly fearing he was going to piss all over himself right where he stood.

But a moment later, the frantic desperation died down. The throb in his belly receded to a dull ache, and he was able to let go of himself, feeling like he had a better handle on the load of piss inside of him, even though it was still absolutely begging to be released.

He let out a breath and looked up.

Darren was watching him. He was watching him intensely, a hand rubbing himself through the crotch of his jeans and Chris could see that he was hard. Darren was so turned on by this, and Chris couldn't blame him because he knew what it was like. To watch someone desperate, to watch them loosing their control, to watch them aching to piss but still holding it all back. Oh, Chris knew.

But being on the opposite end of it was so different. It was pleasurable, knowing his was turning Darren on and knowing Darren was finding his every move sexy. But god, he had to piss so fucking badly right now that it was all he could think about, and he would do anything to just whip his cock out and piss a torrent into the empty corner of the closet where they stood. He wanted to let some out, he had to let some out. There was just too much inside, and if he didn't at least a little bit, it wasn't going to be able to hold it back for much longer.

But of course, before Chris could verbalize any of this, Darren arms were gripping Chris' hipbones again, tugging him closer and pressing soft yet unrelenting lips against Chris's own. Chris wanted to protest, wanted to tell Darren that if he didn't piss soon that it was all going to come pouring out into his pants and that was something neither of them wanted yet... but kissing Darren felt so good, so right, that he just kept doing it. Just shut up and let Darren's warm tongue explore his mouth, let Darren's hips press against his own, let Darren's thigh snake its way in between his trembling legs, and oh god, now Darren's torso was pushing against the swell of his lower belly... yet again.

It was all Chris could do not to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris yelps loudly when he feels his aching bladder clench up inside of him again, desperately trying to get him to release his straining muscles and let the piss pour from his body. And he wants to. So, so badly. But he can't, because his dick is still trapped inside his briefs and skinny jeans, and he can't pee in these pants, and Darren has a tight grip around both his wrists as his wet tongue massages the inside of Chris' mouth.

Chris whines, high and loud as he crosses his thighs together tightly. It's all he can think of to do, it's the only way he can keep the piss from spurting out into his underwear at this point. He bounces a litte, bending his knees and whimpering as the sensations of desperation become more and more severe. He needs to go so badly, it's becoming so urgent that he can't even focus on kissing Darren anymore, which is normally one of his favorite things to do. And it still is, and even though the feeling of having Darren so close, the press of the firm body against his own, and the sensation of his tongue exploring his mouth is absolutely amazing, he just can't seem to fully enjoy it the way he normally would when his bladder is bursting at the seams inside of him.

Chris wriggles his hands out of Darren's grip in favor of burying them between his thighs, adding pressure to his throbbing cock in order to help it hold back the flood. He presses harder and bends forward a bit, thighs criss-crossing and feet fidgeting as he tries to stave off the waves of extreme desperation.

He hears Darren laugh a little from where he's standing in front of him. "Is that your pee pee dance, Chris?" he asks with a light giggle in his voice.

Chris looks up into Darren's smiling face, and smiles a little himself. He know he probably looks silly right now, but god, he has to go so badly that he doesn't even care. The only thing he's focused on at the moment is keeping what must be gallons of piss inside his body, and he's willing to do anything in order to make sure all of it stays where it is, locked up inside his overfull and straining bladder.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," he whimpers as he buries his hands deeper, searching for the shape of his cock beneath the rough fabric of his jeans and giving it a sharp squeeze when he finds it. His dick is throbbing, pulsating from the base all the way down to it's very tip, thrumming with his need to go. He crosses his thigh over the hand gripping his cock, wiggling his hips pressing his ass hard against the door of the closet, groaning and shuddering when he feels another wave of urgency wash over him.

"Dare, please," he moans when he feels his need kick up a notch, intensifying his desperation even further. "I need to pee so badly, I can't hold it in much longer. I need to let some out before I _burst ___. Please, please please?" Apparently he's not above begging, but he'll do anything to ease the pressure inside of him right now because he just can't take it anymore.

Darren moans in response, a drawn out sound from deep within his throat as his fingers make their way to the crotch of Chris' jeans, and the next thing he knows, his zipper is being dragged down and Darren is tugging at the waistband, trying to push Chris' pants past his hips. And Chris wants that, wants Darren to do with him as he pleases (and to be honest, the knowledge that Darren is ignoring his pleas as he begs is fucking _hot. ___) but he just can't let go of his dick right now in order to allow Darren to get his pants all the way off or else he'll loose control, and he can't do that, he just _can't ___.

"Let go", he hears Darren whisper through the darkness. "I'm going to help you, I'm going to make it easier for you to hold it, but you gotta let go first, Chris."

Chris whines, but loosens the grip he has around the shaft of his cock, eventually letting go and allowing Darren to take over. His bladder surges and clenches within him, threatening to dribble if he doesn't get a hand back on his dick, but before he knows it Darren has his jeans pulled down his thighs, replacing Chris's hand with his fingertips, applying just the right amount of pressure for Chris to regain his control. And then his jeans are pooled around his ankles, and Darren is rubbing, pressing and squeezing his dick through the cotton of his briefs, and _oh fuck that so feels good ___, his need to piss only amplifying the feeling, making his cock extra sensitive as it twitches and begins to harden in his tight briefs.

Chris slinks down against the surface of the door as Darren hooks his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, stretching them down past his pubic bone until they slide over his cock, allowing the half hard member to spring free. He whimpers as Darren's thick fingers curl around his shaft, giving him full-body shivers that rush through his entire being. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, reveling in the sensation, the sensation of the aching pleasure and the contrast between his desperation and the warm hand sliding slowly up and down his cock. He almost moans out loud until he remembers he's in a closet with coworkers who might be passing by on the other side, so he bites his lip and tries to keep his mouth shut.

And then suddenly, Darren is kneeling, and Chris knows what's coming next. He tries to brace himself for it, but nothing can prepare him for when Darren leans down and sucks the head of Chris' cock in to his hot, wet mouth. It's bliss, feeling him suckle on it while it throbs, the slick slide of his tongue as it cradles the underside when Darren takes more of him into his mouth. Chris' jaw drops and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan as his cock slides further and further into Darren's mouth, stopping only when those soft, plump lips hit his fingers where they're wound around the base of his dick.

And then Darren is sucking, swirling his tongue around the shaft and bobbing his head slightly, big, golden eyes looking up at Chris to watch for his reaction. It's one of the hottest things Chris has ever seen, has ever felt. Heat begins to pool at the base of his spine as his cock swells with hardness, thumping so much against Darren's tongue that Chris knows there's no way he can't feel it.

Almost completely out of nowhere, just when Chris is really getting into it, he's hit with a urge so strong that he doubles over Darren's head, hand fisting into his hair despite the gel as Chris' bladder tries to bring the attention back to its self. He groans, he's not going to be able to hold it, and he feels like he's going to loose control at any moment, terrified he's going to spurt while Darren's sucking him and no, no, he can't have that.

His body seems to be tired of waiting, however, and while Chris is trying frantically to figure out what to do, he's overcome with another incredibly strong urge, bladder contracting so strongly inside of him that he's feels his cock begin to soften and oh god, he can feel it, his muscles weakening, the piss pressing down harder than it ever has, he's going to leak, it's going to come out-

Chris manages to push Darren's head back just in time as he feels a bit of pee escape his bladder, running through him before it reaches his half-hard cock and managing to make its way through that before finally spurting out the tip, just a a little bit, but enough for Darren to see that Chris is loosing control, and fast.

He needs to go, _now ___.

"D-Darren, I need to go. I can't hold it in anymore. Just let me let some out, just a little. I promise I'll hold the rest, but I need to let some out before I loose it all. Please, please!"

Darren blinks up at him for a moment before nodding, taking in his frantic pleas and apparently realizing just how serious the situation really is. "Okay, you can go. Just don't let it all out, okay? Just enough so that it doesn't feel so bad anymore."

"Okay, okay," Chris whimpers, feeling like he's about to explode. He grips his cock tightly and begins to move away from Darren, waddling over to the other corner of the closet since his pants are still down around his ankles. He sets his stance and aims for the corner, taking a breath and letting it out before loosening the muscles he was previously squeezing shut, and lets go.

Piss bursts out of his dick with such force it almost surprises Chris, the stream hard and loud as it jets out a few feet in front of him and covers the wall. He moans, the relief instantaneous and Chris shivers with how good it feels to finally let go. He's soaking the wall in front of him, the hissing stream splashing against the wood and dripping down to pool on the floor. He sighs and rests a hand on his belly as he feels his swollen bladder begin to deflate, the ache fading away to warm and pleasant relief.

He knows he has to stop now, though. He feels as if he's about half way done and as much as he just want to empty the rest of himself all over the floor, he knows he needs to cut it off now. So, with as much strength as he can muster, Chris clenches his internal muscles back up, cutting the stream off completely. He groans, his whole body protesting as if desperately trying to tell him it's not done, but he clamps down hard until the feeling passes, fading into a much more controllable need.

He feels better, so much better now. His bladder is maybe about half full, perhaps a little more, like he's had too much Diet Coke and should consider finding a restroom soon. It's not desperate, it doesn't hurt, and he can control and hide it much better than he could have had he not did what he did. The edge is gone, and he thinks he'll actually be able to do this now.

He's about to turn around when he feels two large hands grip him on either side of his bare hips, spinning him around to face their owner. Darren immediately presses his mouth to Chris', pushing him back against a wall opposite the puddle he left. Biting down on Chris' lip, Darren gruffly whispers in his ear, "You are so fucking hot, Chris. I'm going to suck you now, want you in my mouth. Need you. Please?"

And of course he can't refuse that, so Chris nods frantically, resting his hand on the back of Darren's neck as he kneels down once again, taking Chris into his mouth, slurping and sucking, bobbing his head eagerly and making Chris feel like his entire body is on fire. He feels himself go fully hard again, his whole body swirling with hot, burning pleasure.

It only takes a few minutes before his balls are drawn up tight, and suddenly Chris is embarrassingly close to orgasm. Between the sensitivity of his dick and the fact that he'd been right at the edge before they had to stop, he knows he's going to shoot his load down Darren's throat and soon. He tries to give a warning squeeze to Darren's shoulder, softly whimpers out "C-close, Dare," but Darren doesn't stop. If anything, he doubles his efforts and removes the fingers from around Chris' base, drops them down to play with his throbbing balls and starts sinking his head further and further down until his nose is buried in the coating of hair above Chris' cock and oh shit, fuck, that feels amazing, he's going to come, and he's going to do it _right now ___.

And he does, and it's so intense that he can't hold in his wails of pleasure, the sounds leaving his mouth as his whole body tenses up and releases with orgasm, his come shooting down Darren's throat as he feels him swallowing, his throat fluttering around the head as Chris rides out his orgasm, the feeling so amazing that it's like he just got hit by a freight train.

Knees wobbly, he slumps back down onto the wall as Darren lets out a small little cough, letting the cock drop from his mouth as it goes soft. He helps Chris pull up his underwear and jeans, Chris wiggling his hips to get the tight pants back on and buttoned.

It's then that he realizes Darren hasn't come yet, so he grabs the other man's waist and pulls him forward until he's slumped against Chris' body. "Here, let me," he whispers softly as he begins to unbutton the jeans.

"I, um. Already did, so... I'm good thanks," Darren says quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You already did? You mean like... in your pants?" Darren looks up at the taller boy, tight lipped, and Chris thinks if there was more light in the closet then he'd be able to see Darren blushing.

But Darren nods, shifting uncomfortably as he spreads his legs a little and reaches for the waistband of his jeans, pulling them away from his body a little. "I couldn't help it. I was so close already, and then... watching you piss in the corner, it was just so hot. All I had to do was touch myself and that was it."

Chris moans, surging forward and kissing the bottom of Darren's pouted lip. "That's so hot, Dare. You coming in your pants for me, unable to control yourself. So sexy," he whispers as he moves to press a few urgent kisses to his jaw.

"Well, it doesn't feel sexy. I need to go get cleaned up. Can you cover for me?"

Chris nods, tucking his shirt back into his pants and fixing himself up so he doesn't look like he just received a blowjob in a dark utilities closet. He brushes his shirt off, wincing when he pushes on his lower stomach a bit too hard, his bladder making its self known again now that he'd come.

It's ignorable for now though, and he's not worried. He just has to get through the rest of the day, then everything will be fine, and he and Darren can go back to his apartment and get on with their plan, and that's something that Chris knows the both of them are looking forward too.

Once Darren's made himself presentable again as well, he goes to turn the knob of the door to let them out. But first, Darren grips his shoulder and leans up to whisper in his ear again. "Oh, and don't think you're getting away with that, Colfer. We're gonna fill you back up at lunch time. I want you aching and bursting with piss by the time we get back to your place."

It's a promise, and Chris knows its going to get kept.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this about two years ago completely unbeta'd, and sadly because of that there's a wayward tense change beginning in this chapter. Right now I'm just focusing on moving the whole thing from livejournal to AO3, but I definitely plan on fixing it in the future so, forgive? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Time passes normally for the next hour or so. Chris doesn't really have much to do today so he stays in the background and allows the cameras to graze past him every once in a while as they film the goings on in the choir room.

He and Darren decide to take their seats in the back when they return, that way they'd be able to pay even more attention to each other and less on the actual filming. Besides, they know if they're caught on camera talking or messing around with each other, it will just look like Kurt and Blaine instead of Chris and Darren. Overall this makes for a stress-free morning with little to no pressure on either of them.

Soon enough, the morning's scenes are finished and it's time to break for lunch, much to Chris' pleasure. He's starving due the fact he hadn't really eaten anything for breakfast. However, as hungry as he is, he still feels a twinge of worry mixed with anticipation as he walks next to Darren with the rest of the cast to their usual lunch spot. He hasn't forgotten the promise Darren made to him, and the words are still in the back of Chris' head. _"Don't think you're getting away with that, Colfer. We're gonna fill you back up at lunch time." Chris knows he meant what he said, and Darren never goes back on his word. ___

Sure enough, Chris sits down next to his costar after he gets his food and Diet Coke, and immediately catches sight of the two extra water bottles Darren has sitting in the empty spot next to him. Chris knows they're for him, but that's okay. A Diet Coke and two water bottles won't be too much. He's confident that will get him just on the right side of desperation so that he'll be able to make it home without too much trouble.

Except when he finishes his lunch and the soda and the water, Darren comes back from the little cafe on the other side of the studio with a fucking medium coffee in his hand. And Chris is pretty damn sure that coffee isn't for Darren himself.

He's right.

Chris nurses the hot drink, taking little sips and finishing most of it as the end of their lunch hour draws near. He shouldn't be drinking coffee really, he has a dance routine to film after break and it'll already be hard enough with his stomach full of food and soda and water. The coffee is just going to make him feel even more bloated and full, and he supposes caffeine isn't the best thing in the world to consume before the workout that filming dance routines always proves to be. But he drinks Diet Coke like it's his lifeblood, so he's not too worried about it.

After lunch, Chris realizes he has a lull between filming. Technically, Darren is done for the day, and Chris' call time for the dance isn't for another hour. Darren is going to stay until Chris finishes the day of course, so he tells Chris they can go back to his trailer and wait out the break together. Chris blushes, knowing the exactly what Darren has in mind.

He's not too far off base, not by a long shot. The second the trailer door closes behind them, Darren pushes Chris against the wall and kisses him roughly, full lips pressing urgently against his own before he can even get his mouth fully open. Chris moans into it, a bit surprised, but pleased with the turn of events. He grabs Darren's waist, pulling him in closer, causing the shorter man to press tight along Chris's abdomen and torso, which brings a very unpleasant sensation to the forefront of Chris' mind.

Not only does Chris still need to pee, but his stomach is also full and slightly bloated from the big lunch and all of the liquids he consumed. He whines, breaking the kiss and grimacing a little, and Darren pulls back to search Chris' face, worry evident on his features.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Darren asks, honey eyes huge with worry and god, Chris just wants to squish him he's so cute.

"No, no. I'm okay. I just had a lot to eat and drink at lunch, I think I need to lie down for a while. Do you want to come with?"

Chris knows he doesn't even have to ask. Darren is the biggest cuddle bug in the world. Before he knows it, they're both slipping off their tight skinny jeans and climbing under the covers of the trailer's bed, Darren spooning Chris from behind and burying his nose into the little spot where shoulder meets neck. Chris feels his body immediately relax. He hasn't felt this content in a while. Everything just feels _right ___.

Despite all the caffeine he's just drank, Chris feels his eyelids growing heavier. He blinks them once, twice, three times, and maybe Darren is reading his mind or maybe he just noticed that Chris is falling asleep on him, but he whispers that he's going to set his alarm so they can sleep for a little. That's all the prompting Chris needs before his eyes are sliding shut, content to take a warm, cozy afternoon nap in the arms of one of his most favorite people in the world.

Chris awakes to the blaring sound of Darren's obnoxious alarm a little while later, startling him a bit and confusing him as to where he is for a moment. He quickly remembers that he's in Darren's trailer, and they must have just woken up from a nap. He blinks his eyes a few times to get his bearings, yawns, then stretches out his body to wake himself up a bit.

And that's when he feels it. His bladder is much fuller than it was when he'd fallen asleep. Much, much fuller. He has to go really bad, so bad that he knows if it were a normal day he'd have already hoped out of bed and raced to the bathroom by now. He groans and reaches down to slide his hand into his underwear, giving the base of his cock a sharp squeeze in hopes it'll take the urgent pressure away.

It works a little bit. His body isn't even fully awake yet but he can already tell how badly he needs to piss. He doesn't want to think about how he's going to feel when he's up and dressed and walking back to set ten minutes from now.

He feels Darren stirring behind him. "Mmm..." he groans, and Chris turns around, face to face with the half-closed eyes of a sleep-rumpled Darren. "What's wrong, babe?" Darren asks, voice groggy and low.

The little pet name makes Chris' stomach do backflips, and it must be showing on his face because Darren immediately widens his eyes and begins to stammer out an explanation. "N-no, Chris, I'm sorry, if that was too much I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear, I'm still not even really awake-"

Chris smiles and brings his hand up to Darren's jaw. "Hush, you. Don't apologize. I liked it, I promise. You just threw me off. No one's ever called me that before and it surprised me, that's all."

Darren's panicked expressed melts into something like relief. "O-oh, okay. Good. So, you didn't mind?"

Chris smiles and plants a soft, quick kiss on Darren's pouted bottom lip. "I didn't mind. And to answer your question, nothing's wrong. I just... I woke up and realized that I really have to... uh, you know. Go."

Darren looks confused for a moment, brain obviously still lagging behind a bit before realization hits. "Oh! Well, that's what we want, right? This is all going to be worth it in the end Chris, trust me. And you're going to be so hot." Darren surges forward, knocking Chris's head back slightly as he kisses the other man hard before pulling away and beginning the process of untangling himself from the sheets they have wrapped around themselves.

"I'm done for the day, so I'm gonna go take a shower and get all this damn gel out of my hair before it starts to seep into my brain. I'll meet you out there in about a half hour so I can watch you perform that dance, okay?"

Chris nods, stifling a yawn and Darren climbs out of bed, revealing the bare backs of his meaty thighs and deliciously round ass covered only by gray boxer briefs. Chris doesn't try to hide the fact that he's starring as Darren makes his way toward the bathroom, and Darren doesn't try to hide the fact that he noticed, giving his butt a little wiggle and smirking as he walks away.

Chris rolls his eyes then quickly hops out of bed, his full bladder reminding him of its presence as soon as he stands up. He groans, giving himself another squeeze through his underwear before he begins the tedious effort of sliding into his skinny jeans. And, as expected, buttoning up proves to be extremely uncomfortable, putting a very unneeded pressure on his full bladder. Groaning, he slides the button into its hole, knowing that if he left it undone it would definitely be noticeable during the performance. He whines a little, grabbing his crotch pressing at the base of his dick where he can feel the urge most, hoping the pressure will die down a bit.

And it does, that is until he's fully dressed and out the door, heading across the lot for the studio. He can feel his bladder inside of him, following the movements of his body as he walks, the urge to go creeping up on him more and more as urine continues to pour into his bladder and add to the nagging pressure. He groans again and splays a hand across his stomach where he can feel the swollen organ pulse and pound, not letting him forget for a single second that he needs to piss, and soon.

But he can't piss. Not anytime in the near future. He has to hold it for at least another three hours, plus the ride home. He feels his muscles clench up at the thought, not knowing how he's going to be able to wait that long when he already has to go this bad.

Chris enters the studio and walks towards set, sending a longing glance towards the direction of the bathroom as he passes it by. He sneaks his hand to the front of his jeans and presses his finger tips to his cock when it pulses with the need to go. He shouldn't have had that coffee, it's making everything so much worse than it would have been if he hadn't drank it. His bladder is throbbing, begging him to go to the toilet, and he's trying to ignore it but holy shit, he really has to go.

He makes it to set and things are apparently still being set up. He drops his stuff onto a nearby chair and stands in front of it, pulling out his phone and subconsciously crossing his legs as he checks a few emails. Before he knows it, he's shifting around and squeezing his thighs together, bending his knees slightly before straightening them out again. He doesn't even know he's doing it, that is until...

"Chris sweetie, what's the matter?" It's Lea. She comes up behind him, and before he can even react or turn around, her small form is pressed against his back, and her arms are around his waist, hugging him from behind. "You look like you need to go potty or something."

Chris' entire body stiffens. Her hands are pressing right into his bladder, squishing it down flat and making him feel like he's going to pop. His hands fly to hers, prying them from around his middle until she legs go and drops her arms. He turns around to face her, gaping open mouthed as he tries to get a handle on himself.

"What's wrong, Chris? Are you okay?"

He waits a moment to answer, until he feels the pressing urge in his belly die down. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just had a lot of coffee at lunch and I'm a little jittery." _Not a total lie. ___"And when you came up behind me you surprised me, that's all."

She smiles at him a runs a hand down along his arm affectionately. "I'm sure the dance will take care of that. Get ready, this is a hard one."

He groans, trying to ignore the way his bladder is pounding inside of him. He squeezes his thighs together and begins to walk over to where everyone is beginning to take their places. He figures he should do some stretches, but he isn't sure he's going to be able to handle that with how badly he has to pee at the moments, so he opts to skip out on them, hoping he won't be too sore tomorrow.

This is going to be interesting. Very, very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

It isn't long before the dance rehearsal officially begins. Chris grits his teeth and moves to take his mark, trying to bite back the feeling of urgently needing to piss as best he can.

For a while, it works. The choreography is complicated; nothing he can't handle of course, but it definitely draws his attention away from his internal discomforts for a while. The swaying and swooping and delicate footwork continue, and Chris keeps count in his head, feeling confident and content.

That is, until the song picks up, and, as a result, so does does the dancing. They're now required to jump several times in place, and all that movement rattles Chris' swollen bladder, jostling it painfully and making him break character to wince. He wants badly to reach down and give himself a squeeze, but the blocking in the dance just won't allow for it and he has to keep moving, jumping, twisting and stretching, much to his displeasure.

From that point on, it seems to get worse every minute. His bladder screams for relief inside of him, and the dance is beginning to make him feel a bit sweaty and uncomfortable. He's getting irritated, that is until he spies a mop of freshly showered curls out of the corner of his eye. He breaks character yet again and looks over for a millisecond, a smile tugging at his lips as he notices Darren standing just off set, waving and smiling his big, bright smile.

It's enough to take Chris' mind off the discomfort in his midsection again, and, in fact, it makes him feel kind of sexy. Knowing Darren's watching, knowing his eyes are following the planes and curves of his body beneath the tight clothes, the thought of what the two of them are going to do - what they're doing - most likely a constant thought in the other man's mind. It makes a pit of warmth suddenly flood Chris' belly and he begins to get turned on by the whole idea.

And if he wiggles his ass a big more than had originally been instructed to by Zach... well, who could blame him?

The dance continues for another few minutes until the director - Adam, today - calls for a break. Chris breathes a sigh of relief and adjusts the waistband of his pants, trying to take the pressure off of his abdomen as he walks towards the chair he left his stuff on.

He swallows dryly, internally grumbling when he realizes he's thirsty. He's pretty positive there isn't room anywhere else in his body for another drop of liquid. He's sweaty and tired, his mouth feels hot and he can't help thinking about how good some nice cool water would feel as it slides down his throat.

As if on cue, Darren appears in front of him, bouncing happily with that adorable sparkle in his big hazel eyes. "Hi!" he chirps excitedly, rocking on his heels a bit as he raises his arm for Chris to notice what he's holding. "Thought you might be thirsty, that dance seemed pretty intense, glad I got out of that one."

Chris' hands stay at his sides and his brows furrow with confliction. His bladder clenches up at the idea of holding any more liquid, but his mind is telling him he desperately needs a drink. He doesn't know what to do, so he looks into Darren's eyes and tries to convey without words what he's thinking.

Darren's voice lowers significantly, knowing what Chris is trying to say without even hesitating. "Look, I don't want you to drink all of it. We both know what can happen when you push your limits. But I think that if you just take a few tiny sips here and there, it'll be okay. I know how much water you drink during dance rehearsals and I'm here to make sure you don't start drinking so much that you wind up not being able to handle it all, okay?"

Chris smiles, feeling safe and cared for at Darren's words. Trusting him, he takes the proffered bottle and cracks it, sipping tiny little swigs until the burning desire for water in his throat is quenched. He wipes a droplet away from the corner of his lips and hands the bottle back to Darren. "Thanks, Dare."

Darren gives him a grin and then leans in further, voice lowering a few registers until it's gruff and low in that that it only is in bed. "You looked so hot just now, Chris. I can't wait to take you home later, you're not going to be able to shake your ass like that for weeks."

Chris gasps softly, feeling his blood rush south and pool in his groin. He whimpers, wanting to respond but Darren is already pulling back, giving him a wink before he sauntering off to his original spot, giving him a thumbs up.

Chris grins back, but he's still feeling unfairly turned on and is definitely wanting for a little revenge. Suddenly, an absolutely evil idea pops into his mind. He slowly bends himself in half to touch his toes, pretending to stretch out his hamstrings and knowing it'll make his ass strain against the material of his jeans, putting his backside on perfect display for Darren. On his way down, he gives his hips and little wiggle, grinning as he feels the material of his shirt slide up and expose his back slightly, knowing how much Darren loves to press his fingers into the skin there.

He's about grab the tip of his shoe in order to help himself bend all the way over, when suddenly Chris feels his bladder give a warning reminder that he absolutely should not be doing stretches in the condition he's in right now. The pressure in his belly mounts, and he feels his groin burn for a moment before he snaps back up, whimpering as he feels his belly cramp up painfully, trying to expel the offending liquid causing the intense discomfort in his abdomen.

He crosses his legs and whines, hunching at the waist for a moment before pressing the heel of his hand against his dick, trying to make the burning urge subside. He squeezes his thighs and bites his lip before he remembers Darren. He slowly turns around to face the other man, only to find that he's watching intently, eyes lowered and dark, the tip of his pink tongue poking out and running along his bottom lip for a moment as he stares back.

It makes Chris go hot all over, and the gaze between them is so electric that Chris can feel every bit of Darren's longing for him heavy in the air. Chris hopes Darren can feel his in return, and - bladder momentarily forgotten, he gracefully strides across the room to talk to Lea; an excuse to show off his long, slender limbs and of course, the roundness of his ass as it follows the up-down motion in his hips while he walks.

The dance starts up again not long after that, and by then Chris is staring to feel a bit frantic. He'd been talking to Lea for about a minute before he felt the urge to piss crash over him again, and he had to force himself to stand still and not perform a pee-pee dance right in front of her for a full five minutes while she told him about her scandalous magazine shoot last week. He didn't want to be rude to her, but quite frankly he didn't care. At least, not at that moment. Not when he was starting to get desperate for the toilet in a room full of coworkers who could notice at any minute.

When Adam finally calls them back, it's almost a relief, but at the same time, it isn't. His need has kicked up so much in the past fifteen minutes that he's almost shocked at how badly he suddenly has to go. He can no longer ignore it, and he's quickly learning that dancing is only going to make things worse.

Chris bites down hard on his tongue, trying to resist the urge to hunch over and bury his hands between his legs. His bladder is overfilled and pounding, but he just has to keep dancing despite the bursting organ bouncing painfully in his belly with each step. His breaths become harsher and he considers asking for a break because it's really getting to be too much. He needs to sit, or maybe just stand still, anything but what he's doing right now, which is Kurt's signature "sashay" move, which only agitates his straining bladder further.

He's about to call it quits when thankfully, Adam does it for him. Chris hunches over immediately, waddling to his seat and gently plopping down onto it. The rest of the cast begins to talk amongst themselves, but Chris doesn't even notice as he criss-crosses his legs at the thighs and ankles, sitting rigid in his seat, back straight and hands buried, trying to resist the urge to rock on the plastic chair in front of everyone. Oh, he has to go. He has to go so bad and it's simultaneously thrilling and terrifying. But mostly it's thrilling, knowing he's this desperate because Darren wants him to be, because Darren finds it sexy; finds _him ___sexy, and because they agreed that Chris would come home with Darren later that night and straddle his lap before pissing all over it. It's hot, it's exciting, but it is also fucking terrible.

As if he'd been telepathically summoned, Darren appears next to Chris, giving a small, tentative smile. He still seems pretty turned on, if the dilation in his pupils and flush high on his cheeks is anything to go by, but he also looks a bit concerned. "You okay, man?" he asks, voice just above a whisper.

Chris forces the corners of his lips up in a half-smile, half-grimace. "Yeah, fine. I just... I really, really have to go. I'm glad we're almost done here, because I'm pretty sure I'm about to explode at any minute."

Darren nods and pats Chris' crossed thigh affectionately. "Yeah, only one more scene and then we can get the hell out of here. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, it's just.. you know," he says vaguely, knowing Darren will understand.

He does. "I know. Just hang in there and before you know it, it'll be time to go home. Okay?"

Darren is so sweet and caring in that moment that Chris wants to lean over and kiss him, but of course he just settles on a quick nod before Darren grins and gets up to go back to his spot off set. Things are starting to get organized around him and before he knows it, the cameras are rolling again and Chris has to go back to being in the elegant and slightly uninterested Kurt Hummel's mindset.

It's pretty much impossible.

Because his desperation is becoming more and more unbearable with every second he spends sitting in that stupid seat. He has to go so bad that he's frantic with it, his bladder clenching and aching under the strain, the waistband of his too-tight pants cutting the slowly growing swell under his bellybutton in half, adding to the already intense pressure there. His breathing is becoming rapid, and he finds himself unable to stop fidgeting in his seat, his body sending distress signals telling him he needs to run to the nearest toilet and _now ___.

And all the while, he feels Darren's eyes on him. Staring, watching, waiting. It sends a thrill down his spine but he barely has time to even think about it because god, he needs to go. He has to piss, he really, really has to. It's all he can think about, everything else wiped from his mind as he wiggles his hips and squishes his thighs as tightly together as they'll go.

Every so often, Adam will call cut, and Chris takes the opportunity to contort himself into a pretzel. He sits rigid, legs twisted and entire body body bouncing in the seat as he tries to get a handle on his desperation. He huffs and whimpers, digs his fingers into his crotch and lets out desperate little "oh, oh"'s when he feels the swollen organ between his hips try to push out everything it's holding in against his will.

His body is furious with him. He never waits this long and he isn't used to it. He's always rushing for the restroom whenever he feels the need, never lets himself get too desperate unless it's completely unavoidable. But he's never felt like this before in his life. He's just so full; full and aching and panicky and absolutely desperate. He isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to hold out, and every minute that passes it's becoming more and more torturous.

But finally, finally. Adam calls cut. For the last time. He dismisses them with a smile and tells them he'll seem them tomorrow, and Chris sighs in relief. He gathers his things, barely able to lean down to grab his bag before his bladder protests incredibly. He whimpers and slings the bag around his shoulder before reaching down to rest a hand over his belly.

He runs his finger tips lightly along his lower abdomen, feeling how full and swollen it is. The bloat of his overfull bladder is jutting out from under his bellybutton, running down past the waistband of his jeans, stretching the skin there and making his entire abdomen feel tight and hard. He groans as he begins to walk, splaying his fingers over the swell, protecting it.

He's okay now, though. Because it's almost over. Soon, he'll be able to go home and sit on Darren's lap and just release everything he's been holding on to all day. He can't help fantasizing about how good it'll feel, how hot it'll be. He just wants to get to Darren so they can leave, but...

"Chris!"

The sound of his name startles him so much that he jumps, and, to his horror, he feels a hot jet of piss squirt out into his underwear. Chris flushes all the way down to his chest, eyes searching for whoever called him as he subtlety reaches down to inspect the damage. He's dry on his jeans, but beneath the fabric he can feel some wetness dripping along his thigh, as well as a small warm spot clinging wetly to the head of his dick. Fuck. He's _pissing ___himself. This... this isn't good.

Momentarily distracted, he forgets he's supposed to be looking for whoever called his name when Adam steps right up in front of him, kind eyes watching in concern. "Are you okay, Chris? You've seemed a bit off today. You're not sick or hurt or anything, are you?"

Chris is about to answer when suddenly, his bladder contracts within him, harshly. He sucks in a breath and bends forwards slightly, tightening every muscle he has; thighs tensing and the globes of his round ass clenching flat. He looks back at Adam, who's watching him even more carefully now, brows furrowed with worry.

Chris isn't the best liar in the world, but he decides to pull a trick from Darren's book. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just have a little bit of a stomachache, that's all."

Adam eyes him for another moment or two before nodding, apparently accepting the excuse. "Okay, just take it easy for the rest of the night. Go home and rest, yeah?"

"Sure, sure, thanks Adam!" Chris yelps out, already backing away. His bladder is surging within him, and he can feel the piss practically a thread away from bursting out again. He doesn't want to loose any more than he already has, he knows he needs to keep the rest inside, and he's going to do everything he can to make sure that happens.

Darren is next to him in a second, and before he knows it, they're walking towards the door to leave. This is it, the home stretch. He's going to make it. He can, he will. As long as they go home right away.

But wait, isn't the door to the parking lot the other way?

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Darren", Chris huffs, annoyed. "Where are we going? The parking lot is that way."

"I left my stuff in the trailers so we have to go get it. It'll only be a second."

Chris groans, and a sudden wave of desperation has him doubling over as he walks a step or two behind the other man. "B-but," he quickly catches up and leans down slightly to whisper in Darren's ear. "I don't _have ___a second, if you know what I mean."

Darren glances over gives a small smile. "You can make it. I promise we won't be long, I just have to run in and run out."

Chris whimpers, tugging at himself through his jeans, feeling the low throbbing that starts in his stomach and pushes all the way down to the tip of his cock; a harsh, steady reminder of how badly he has to go. He feels like his bladder is going to revolt against him at any second, and he knows this pitstop isn't going to help matters at all.

However, he isn't about to tell Darren to just forget it and leave his shit in the trailer, so he grits and teeth and nods, following him to the other side of the studio.

Every step jolts his bursting bladder, making it harder and harder not to let any leaks out. He clamps down, squeezing everything, absolutely straining to keep it all inside, muscles hot and pulsing with the effort. Darren seems to notice his struggling though, so he turns to loop his arm around Chris' and begins to match his slowed-down pace. "I know it's hard, but you can do this Chris. I have faith, man. Just don't think about it too much and you'll be okay."

It isn't long before they reach the door to the parking lot where their trailers are, though it seems like forever to Chris. Darren rushes forward and opens the door for him, stepping aside so Chris can walk through. Chris smiles at Darren for the gesture but he isn't sure how to take it. Is Darren opening the door for him because of the state he's currently in, or because he wanted to be, like, a gentleman? That's something that someone usually does for a person they're dating, right?

Fuck, he can't even bring himself to think about any of that right now. And even though Darren told him to keep his mind off of it, he just can't. It's demanding all of his attention, and he thinks the second he stops concentrating on keeping all of his piss contained, it's just going to come gushing out. Oh, fuck! He really has to fucking go!

They finally make it to Darren's trailer and Chris follows Darren inside without hesitation, hoping he'll be able to sit down which seems to help him. However, the moment he's seated himself on the couch, the pressure on his belly increases tenfold and he feels like he's about to dribble again. Immediately, he shoots up, beginning to pace around the trailer anxiously as Darren rummages around by his bed, apparently looking for something that must have fell on the floor.

"I don't know how you do this Darren," Chris whimpers. His hands are on his hips as he walks, continuing to pace up and down the trailer and hunching over at his waist every so often. "I feel like I'm about to burst into a million tiny pieces."

"I don't usually. Well, at least not at work anyways." Darren pops his head up, taking in the sight in front of him, eyebrows furrowing. "Fuck, it's really bad now isn't it? You really have to go."

Chris wants to laugh in his face but he can't even bring himself to be bothered. He stops pacing and stands in front of Darren, bending at the knees a bit and grabbing a hold of his dick as best he can through the tight jeans. "What do you think?"

Darren nods, getting up off the floor, phone charger in hand. "Right. Okay, I think I have everything. You ready?"

"Yes!" Chris yelps, wobbling over to the door. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Chris wants to groan out loud in frustration because he can't wait, but instead he just crosses his legs and leans one hand on the railing by the steps before turning his head around. _"What?" ___

"You can't wear those clothes home, can you? I mean, they belong in wardrobe. If they found out you took them home you could get bitched out pretty bad man."

Chris wants to protest that it's fine, that he doesn't care, but Darren's right. Wardrobe is pretty strict about keeping all of their clothes organized since most of them aren't cheap, and they get pretty pissy when things aren't returned by the end of the day. But god, he really just doesn't have time for that right now, and the thought of even trying to wiggle out of these clothes right now is horrifying.

"I can help you if you want!" Darren says enthusiastically, as if he's read his mind. "Just tell me where your clothes are and I'll make sure you get out of those and into the new ones without any... you know, issues."

"Okay, okay, fine. I have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at the bottom of my bag. I put it on the couch over there."

Darren nods and jumps onto the couch, rummaging through a few things before he finds the items Chris mentioned. "Okay, come here."

Chris carefully moves towards Darren, who slides off the couch and stands to meet him. Darren immediately reaches for the belt still wound around his stomach, unlooping it quickly before reaching for the button on his jeans, popping it open and pulling down the fly with ease. He then grabs the sides of the pants and shimmies them down past Chris' hips, thighs and calves until they're pooled around his ankles. Darren looks up, giving him a small smile before offering a hand, which Chris grabs, allowing the other man to help him step out of the pants.

It's all very quick and clinical, and Chris is glad Darren isn't going to stop and try to do anything despite the fact that he's pantless while the two of them are alone in an empty trailer. He allows Darren to unbutton his shirt, and a warm feeling fills his insides as he revels in how intimate the simple action is. By the time Darren is sliding the ascot from around his neck, Chris is so overcome with affection that he's considering leaning down to kiss him on the nose when he hears a quiet gasp.

Darren is looking down at Chris's middle section where the bulge in his belly is obvious. "Fuck, Chris. You're so full. You're so full and bursting at the seams and it's all for me." He grabs the other mans hips to tug them forward a bit, still staring downwards. "I can't wait until you let go of that, there's going to be so much and it's going to be everywhere, all over you and all over me. Fuck."

"Right, so lets just get me dressed before it's everywhere all over your trailer floor, yes?" Chris snaps through gritted teeth, feeling his desperation spike again. He reaches down and squeezes his cock through the material of his briefs, flushing hot when he feels the significantly-sized damp spot there.

Following his gaze, Darren's eyes widen when he notices it, too. "Shit, you're already leaking? Why didn't you tell me? Lets get you into some clothes so we can get the hell out of here, quick."

For the next few minutes, they hurriedly - and somewhat awkwardly - fumble through getting a squirmy Chris into the tight skinny jeans he brought from home. Chris' bladder is so swollen out that he can't even button them, but he's happy to find that his shirt just barely covers the fact that his jeans are hanging open and he figures if he keeps them zippered, nobody will be able to tell.

"Okay. I'm going to go take these to wardrobe," Darren tells him from the ground as he gathers up the rumpled garments and begins to make an attempt at folding them. "I'll meet you at your car. Do you want me to drive?"

Chris nods, knowing he'd probably crash into the nearest wall if he even tried getting behind the wheel of a car right now.

"Okay, meet you there in five. Hurry, okay?"

Chris doesn't need to be told twice. His bladder is screaming at him again, contracting and sloshing and making desperate attempts at forcing him to let go. He presses a fist to his crotch before taking his bag from Darren when he hands it over and rushes out the door, his bloated bladder following every movement of his body and protesting loudly.

He's halfway to the door of the studio before he begins to panic. His dick is aching and throbbing from the constant squeezing of his muscles and his whole body is trying to get him to let go. All of his abdomen muscles are contracting in waves, and his tender bladder just can't take it. About to open the door, he lets out a yelp as he feels a strong jet of piss squirt out of him, soaking the side of his underwear and spreading to the skin on his thigh. Gasping, he sends a hand down to cover the small wet spot that surfaces on his jeans, using his wrist to press down on the head of his cock.

Biting his lip, he holds his breath and enters the studio, keeping his hand on his thigh and rushing by various sets, trying not to make eye contact with anyone he passes. He doesn't have a single second to spare, and he's pretty sure he's right on the edge of a major accident right now. He has no clue how he's going to make it home, and if he wets himself at his job in front of all his friends and coworkers, he's positive he'll never live it down.

Hobbling over to the door that leads to their parking lot, he's about twenty feet away when he feels his cock begin to squirt out even more urine into his pants again. He moves his hand to press his fingertips down onto the head of his cock, attempting to clamp it shut, but only succeeding in soaking his fingers in the process. "Fuck!" he moans, feeling the stream pick up force slightly. He clamps down as hard as he can internally, and manages to stop it, but the damage is done. There's a wet trail leading from just the right of his crotch to about mid-thigh, and it's obvious to anyone who might see him that he's peeing himself. He can only pray that he makes it to his car without seeing anyone.

And he does make it. Somehow, he manages to fish his keys from his bag and open the passenger door. By some miracle, he's able to sit himself down without loosing any more pee. By the grace of god, he's able to keep a handle on himself while he waits for Darren, despite the fact that he's bouncing in his seat like a two-year-old.

Frantically, he stares at the side-view mirror and the door within it, which is about a hundred feet away or so. His heart leaps when he sees it opening a few minutes later, Darren rushing out and half jogging over to the car. He opens the door and hops in, taking one look at Chris and face washing with sudden concern.

Chris is about to yell at him to just drive when suddenly, he feels another strong wave of urgency overwhelm his entire body and before he knows it, there's another jet of piss soaking through his underwear and onto his thigh. He yelps, hand flying into his briefs quickly to grab his cock and squeeze, even though it's painful and makes him feel like he could burst at any moment.

"Fuck, this is bad, I feel like such an asshole right now. We never should have went to my trailer. I'm so sorry, man." Darren groans, grabbing the keys from the dashboard and starting the car. He turns to Chris, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and another on his thigh, looking at him with all the earnestness in the world. "It's okay babe, you're going to be fine. Just try to hold on and I'll get us home before you know it, okay?"

Chris can't do anything but nod, body trembling, literally on the edge of completely pissing into his pants. He thinks if he even breathes wrong at this point he's going to flood the car seat, so he sits still and rigid and focuses on slowing his breathing, which is fast and shallow.

They're pulling out of the studio lot and onto the main road when Chris realizes he isn't going to make it.

"Darren, fuck I can't hold it in anymore. I can't do this, I _can't ___."

"You can, Chris. I promise you can. You're gonna be fine."

"No, no, you don't get it. I'm loosing it, it's coming out. If I piss my pants in here this whole day will have been for nothing. Stop the car!"

"What?!"

"Stop the car, pull over, do something! Please!"

Darren practically swerves off the road onto a secluded side street, parking the car along a building that seems closed for the day. "Get in the back!" Chris yelps before leaping out the door and awkwardly hobbling around the side. When he gets there, Darren is standing by the open back door looking confused, so Chris just takes him by the shoulders and pushes him down until he gets the idea and climbs in.

Chris practically jumps into the car behind him, quickly positioning himself so he's straddling Darren's lap. Grabbing onto his shoulders, he looks the other man directly in the eye before finally, finally relaxing his clenched muscles, and lets go.

It starts as a heavy stream shooting from the head of his cock and soaking into his underwear, spreading to his jeans and across his thigh. Soon however, it makes its way towards the seat of his pants and pools there before leaking through his jeans and right onto Darren's lap. Darren moans when he feels the warm wetness, big hands moving to grip Chris' trembling waist as the piss pours out of him before flowing through his pants and onto Darren's crotch and lap, completely soaking him.

Chris moans loudly as well, but for a different reason. Letting go of all that pee is absolutely orgasmic, possibly one of the best sensations he's ever experienced next to coming. His swollen bladder slowly deflates and his previously stick-rigid form visibly relaxes, melting with the glorious relief that always comes with a good piss.

And there's just so _much ___. His stream isn't lessening or slowing down at all; he's still full inside, knowing he's just scratching the surface of emptying himself completely. Anxious to get all of it out as soon as he can, he gives a push and feels the piss pick up speed, jetting out with even more force and hissing in his sodden jeans loudly.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah, that feels so good," Chris moans, grinding himself down onto Darren's lap and feeling the half hard cock swell beneath him with each downwards thrust. Darren raises his hips to meet Chris, the flood still spilling between them and drenching Darren's own jeans, everything from Chris's bladder totally soaking them both.

Chris continues to empty himself out for another minute or so until the stream looses force and slows down steadily, and then it's just trickling from the head of his cock. Soon, he's pushing out the very last drops of urine and he's done, his entire body sagging in relief, slumping against Darren's chest. Chris sighs contentedly, burying his head into the crook of the other man's neck while he catches his breath.

"Holy fuck, Chris," Darren groans, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist and tugging him as close as possible. "That was hot, that was so fucking hot. You don't even know. I want you so bad right now, oh my god."

That's all it takes for Chris to regain his strength, leaning up suddenly to attach his lips to Darren's. Wasting no time, Chris slips his tongue into the other man's mouth, tangling his with Darren's. They moan in unison, and the next thing he knows Darren is practically picking him up and laying him down onto the seat.

Darren removes his shirt and Chris does the same, the two of them hot and sweaty in the cramped car. But it doesn't matter, because Chris has Darren laying on top of him; warm, heavy, and his hard cock is pressing into Chris' inner thigh. There's no where else he'd rather be.

Darren kisses him harder, taking control. He grabs Chris' shoulder and presses him down hard onto the car seat, leaning up a bit before attacking his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and nibbling hard. Darren moans, then situates his hips and thighs so that his erection is pressing right into where Chris has been half-hard ever since he felt the last drop of piss leak out. They groan out loud when they feel themselves slot together, and before long Darren is frantically humping himself against Chris, their warm, wet jeans providing the perfect friction to get each other off.

The air in the car is hot and heavy, their breaths coming in short, rapid pants. They're thrusting against each other so desperately at this point that Chris is sure the whole car is rocking and it's possible that's noticeable from outside. For a split second, he's worried that maybe someone from work might drive by and see them, but those thoughts are so far gone from his mind as his cock throbs against the bulge in Darren's jeans that he allows himself to ignore them completely, choosing instead to focus on Darren's hard dick; visible and straining the fabric as he fucks his hips down into Chris' crotch.

Chris feels the blood pooling into a hot coil in his stomach, signaling an imminent orgasm. He whimpers, reaching up to grab the hefty cheeks of Darren's ass and press them further into his groin. They both gasp, finding the perfect angle and grinding their hips harder and faster against each other. Chris' thighs burn, but he doesn't care because all he's focused on right now his getting off, and he isn't going to stop or slow down until that happens.

Suddenly, Darren's body tenses up, mouth falling open and hips freezing. It doesn't take longer than a second for Chris to realize he's coming in his pants, and that's great but his erection is still throbbing in his too-tight jeans and he's so close and he really needs something to be done about that right now, please.

Whimpering and practically unable to control himself at this point, he lifts his hips, attempting to rub himself against Darren's thigh, but unfortunately meeting only air. "Shh, shh," he hears Darren say gruffly above him. He leans down and kisses Chris, silencing his little noises and effectively calming him a bit. "Let me take care of you."

Darren reaches between them and slides down Chris' fly - the button already undone from earlier - then inches the wet pants down a bit before tugging the waistband of his boxer briefs below his balls. Chris' cock springs free, pink and aching, the tip leaking precome down his shaft where apparently his underwear hadn't managed to soak it up.

"You are so fucking hot Chris. So sexy, so beautiful. You know that? You're fucking perfect." Darren's hand reaches up and squeezes around his shaft, thumb dragging more precome from his slit down to the shaft, though with the mix of that and his urine, he's already pretty slick.

"Fuck yourself into my fist, Chris. Do it. Get yourself off for me, babe."

And for the second time that day, Chris doesn't need to be told twice. Reaching above his head to brace himself, he allows his hips to experimentally buck up, and heat scorches in his belly when he finds that the combination of slide and friction there is perfect. His head crashes back onto the seat as he lets his body take control, unable to stop himself from frantically fucking his aching cock into the circle of Darren's warm, wet fist; his balls drawing up and heart pounding as he brings himself closer and closer to release.

"Oh fuck, oh Dare, oh my god that feels- I'm gonna come, I'm gonna, I- oh, fuck!" And those are Chris' last words before his orgasm rushes over him, cock shooting a load all over Darren's fist and possibly onto his stomach too. He relaxes, body completely spent but holy shit, he's pretty sure he's never felt so good in his entire life.

No wonder Darren gets off so hard on doing this. The combination of emptiness after being full for so long, combined with the already intense pleasure of an orgasm... it was, fuck. Amazing, perfect, wonderful. Every positive adjective in the English language.

Darren leans down and kisses Chris' chest where it's still heaving, then pushes himself up kiss his lips. "You good?"

"I'm more than good. Holy crap Dare, that was amazing. No wonder you like it so much."

Darren smiles before leaning back, letting his arms give out and laying down, half off the seat and half on top of Chris. "Yeah, well you know. But anyways, what do you think? Did you like it?"

Chris contemplates for a moment. While he can't pretend that he loved having to piss as bad as he did all day, he definitely finds the whole concept in general extremely appealing. It had turned him on to know Darren was getting turned on by his desperation, so he figures it's a win-win situation. Besides, he loves it the other way around, and he knows for this to work there has to be a little give-and-take. He definitely likes it better when Darren is the desperate one, but he's willing to vary it up every once in a while to keep things interesting.

And with a result like this, he definitely won't ever be complaining.

He explains this to Darren the best he can in his orgasm-induced haze, and they both agree. They'll do whatever feels right on any given day. They won't do it too much, and definitely not at work where they need to be at the top of their game...

But when they get the chance, maybe when Darren's roommates are out or on a night they both have off the next day, they're going to continue this. Whatever it may be.

And quite frankly, Chris is excited to find out where it leads them.


End file.
